Production of distillers dried grains (DDGs), the primary co-product of residue from corn ethanol production, has dramatically increased since about 2002. Despite potential utility for this product for animal feed blending, market adoption of the feedstock has been limited due to inconsistent composition and potential toxicity to livestock. Such co-products, as well as other biomass products, can contain high value components that are difficult to recover and isolate. Accordingly, there is a need for methods and tools to facilitate such isolation in an effective and/or efficient manner.